Firefly
by GirlWithTheFullmetalHeart
Summary: What do you do if you're in love with a married woman? Riku x Firewing OC . Riku's POV


**This is my first first-person story, AND my first present-tense story, so go easy on me.**

* * *

_Now I'm lost in you_

_Like I always do_

_And I'll die to win_

_Cuz I'm born to lose_

"She's married now, man. You're too late."

I am too late, aren't I? My precious firefly's gone off and fell in love. I should have acted sooner. But now… I've lost her…

_Firefly_

_Could you shine your light_

_Now I know your ways_

_Cuz they're just like mine_

We'll never be together now, will we? I've loved her since the day we met. I was only ten, but when I saw her my eyes opened wide and I just couldn't stop staring… I had never seen anything as perfect as her. She's beautiful, kind, sweet, cheerful. Perfect. So many things, I just can't describe her. My lovely firefly… being best friends is not enough for me…

I turn and look at the boy beside me, Sora; one of my best friends. "You couldn't be more wrong, Sora. She might be married now, but I know that someday we _will_ be together. My firefly and I, my light in the darkest darkness. Whether it be one year from now or one thousand, she _will _be mine."

A short silence follows.

"Yeah… okay. If you say so."

* * *

I have to leave her for now. If I don't, I'll do something I'll regret, and I don't want to hurt her or her husband. As much as I envy him, he is still my friend, and it wouldn't be right anyway…

As her crimson eyes meet my lime green ones, I feel more than a little remorse. My eyes travel down her perfect body, I struggle not to let them linger on her breasts, and then back up again to her eyes. I wrap an arm around her slender waist and pull her close.

_Shine your light…_

"What?! No! Why???" Her eyes are filled with sorrow, and brimming with tears.

"Because I love you, that's why." My eyes close slightly, and I gently trace circles on her stomach with one hand, putting the other on her waist. I feel her rest her head on my chest.

I open my eyes, pun my finger under her chin, and gently lift her face to look at me. Our eyes meet once again.

"Because I love you more than I should. Much more than I should." It wasn't wrong before she was married, to love her as much as I did. But now it is too late, and I should not love a married woman this much.

_Now I'm lost in you…_

I lay on the trunk of the Paopu tree, my firefly on top of me, head resting on my chest. I pull my fingers gently through her silky blond hair. My singing to her is a low hum. The sun is setting over the water, casting beautiful colors of pink and gold over the sky, land and sea.

My eyes fall upon the fruit at the top of the tree, growing among green leaves. Perfect. I smile and reach up, grip the star-shaped fruit and pull it down off of the branches. I gently make the beauty on top of me sit up.

"Have you heard the legend of the paopu fruit?"

She nods. "When people share the fruit, their destiny's become inevitably intertwined." She says in her soft, breezy voice.

"Exactly." I should feel bad for what I'm About to do, but I don't fell bad about it at all.

With one hand, I gently push her hair behind her ear, and stroke her cheek with my thumb, wrapping my fingers around her neck. With the other I lift the fruit to my mouth and bite off a piece. The juice runs down my chin, it tastes amazing, but I don't swallow.

I tighten my grip around her neck and pull her face into mine. The second out lips meet, I force her mouth open with my own, forcing the delicious fruit into her mouth and down her throat. A low moan escapes her soft lips. But I don't want to stop now. No way. I continue to kiss her passionately, and she kisses back.

_You take the breath right out of me…_

It was wrong. I know that now, and I knew so when I did it. I see it in her eyes. She loves me, but she loved her husband. Of course she does. She married him. But still I lift the fruit to my lips, I still take a bit and swallow, juice running down my throat.

Whether one year from now or one thousand, we _will _be together, my firefly and I.

* * *

**Firewing: **Poor Riku. Still, the story is right... I love my husband just as much as I love Riku....

**Riku: **:(

**Axel: ***glares at Riku* Get your hands off her!


End file.
